bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Way Out
December 1, 2017 December 8, 2017 December 11, 2017 December 25, 2017 January 2, 2018 January 13, 2018 January 31, 2018 February 8, 2018 March 25, 2018 April 9, 2018 June 29, 2018}} |viewers = 1.73 million}} "Snow Way Out" is the forty-ninth episode of the second season, the one-hundred-first episode, and the second season finale of The Loud House. Plot Lana convinces her siblings to go to the Burpin' Burger to meet her racecar driving hero, despite the heavy snowfall. Synopsis While Leni is using a hair dryer to heat up a pot of goulash, Lana, in a state of hurry, says that her favorite racecar driver, Bobbie Fletcher, is holding a contest at the Burpin' Burger, saying that the winner gets to be a member of her pit crew. Just when Lana finishes her story, the other siblings are already in the van, having been sold when Lana said "Burpin' Burger". However, just before they head off, Lisa points out that the snow is falling down at a faster rate than usual. At the Burpin' Burger, Bobbie Fletcher arrives, and says that in order to win the competition, they need to find a hamburger wrapper decorated with skidmarks. Bobbie starts the competition, and the crowd quickly rushes in. Flip, claiming to be a huge fan of Bobbie Fletcher, asks for a dozen burgers, wanting the winning wrapper so he can sell it for a huge stash of cash. Luckily, he doesn't succeed in getting the wrapper, prompting to return later. The Loud kids get their burgers with a kids eat free coupon, but are unsuccessful in getting the winning wrapper. Lana, not wanting to give up so easy, encourages her siblings to go for seconds. Lana has Hops take the kids eat free coupon from the cashier, and successfully get another round of burgers, once again, unsuccessfully getting the winning wrapper. Still not wanting to give up, Lana attempts to grab the kids eat free coupon again, but the cashier catches her, and rips the coupon. Realizing that she has to pay for their burgers now, Lana looks around, and manages to find enough money for yet another round of burgers. When it appears as if they aren't going to succeed again, Leni ends up finding the winning wrapper, much to Lana's delight. The siblings are prepared to leave, when suddenly, they're revealed to be snowed in, just as Lisa feared. Just when the siblings fear on how to get out, Flip arrives, using his vehicle to rescue trapped individuals in the snow. The siblings request Flip to get them out, but he'll only do it on the condition that they give him the winning wrapper. Lana refuses to give it up, and Flip instead escorts the cashier out. The siblings attempt to leave by using the path Flip cleared out, but Flip intentionally backs his vehicle into the restaurant, encasing the building in snow once again. Lana, keeping a stiff upper lip, attempts to dig through the snow to find Vanzilla, and succeeds. However, the vehicle wouldn't start up, due to the engine freezing over. Lana attempts to fix the engine, while the remaining siblings sit in the restaurant, freezing. Hops, taking note of how much the kids are suffering, shows Lana what her actions have caused, and Lana realizes that her blind ambition to win the contest has put the safety of her siblings in danger, heads off. Sometime later, Flip arrives since Lana asked him for help. Lana sacrifices the winning wrapper, but she admits that she would rather care for her siblings' safety more than a silly competition. As Flip drives the Loud kids through the thick snow, they pass by Bobbie Fletcher, since her racecar's engine died out. Lana steps in to fix the engine, and Bobbie, amazed at Lana's skill, gives Lana her number so she can be a crew member (in twelve years), resulting in the siblings cheering for her. Flip, stating that he's responsible for bringing Lana to her, asks Bobbie for a reward, and she simply buries him in snow as she zooms off. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Customers *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *John DiMaggio as Flip / Announcer *Grant Palmer as Employee *Karsyn Elledge as Bobbie Fletcher Trivia *With the exception of the beginning, the siblings only appear in their winter clothes throughout the entire episode. **Luan and Lily are the only siblings who did not appear in the beginning in their normal clothes watching Leni hair-dry the goulash. *This episode marks the return of Lincoln's former voice actor, Grant Palmer. Although he doesn't voice Lincoln due to hitting puberty, he does voice the Burpin' Burger employee. *This episode, along with its sister episode, "Snow Way Down", are the first two (and so far only) episodes of the show to air in December, as there haven't been any episodes that premiered in that month before. *Rita, Lynn Sr., Bobby, and Charles are mentioned in this episode but do not physically appear. **'Name confusion: '''In the scene where Lana's siblings are shivering, Lori and Lola mention Bobby, but since ''Bobbie Fletcher appears in this episode, they don't mention Bobby's last name nor pronounize him in singular masculine third-person, which leaves most viewers confused if they mention the name that's spelled with a "Y" (Santiago) or "IE" (Fletcher). ***It's unknown why the character design picked Bobbie's name, although it's pronounced the same as Bobby, but spelled differently. *This episode, and "Snow Way Down", premiered simultaneously on Nickelodeon, NickToons, and TeenNick, making this the second Loud House episode to air on three networks at once, the first being "The Crying Dame"/"Anti-Social". *On TV airings, this episode comes before its sister episode, "Snow Way Down". **This also happens in the German, Dutch, and Latin American dub. ***In the German dub, the cast of this episode is seen before the cast of "Snow Way Down". *This is the first time Luna has actual speaking lines in her winter clothes, although in "11 Louds a Leapin'", she only uses her voice by singing. **No matter how she uses her voice, this would've been the second time she speaks in her winter clothes. **The scene where the Loud kids are searching for the winning wrapper during the third round is when Luna's first actual solo speaking line in her winter clothes is "Me neither, dude." *This is the first time Lori and Leni have solo speaking lines in their winter clothes. **As of this episode, all eleven Loud kids have (actual) solo speaking lines in their winter clothes. References *''Snow Way Out'' - The title of this episode is a pun of "no way out". **Luan says the title when she tells the employee they won't be leaving since they're snowed in. *'' '' - Bobbie Fletcher is primarily based on this famous NASCAR driver. **'' '' - Bobbie Fletcher's race car number "88" is the same as this retired NASCAR driver. ***Coincidentally, the voice actress of Bobbie, Karsyn Elledge, is the niece of Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *'' '' - Lana needs to find a Golden hamburger wrapper with tire marks in order to become a member of Bobbie Fletcher's crew. This is similar to the 1964 children's novel where an 11-year old boy named Charlie Bucket, along with 4 other children, had to find the Golden Ticket to win a tour to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. **It either might be referencing the novel, the , or the . *'' '' - Flip resembles Kyle Broflovski in his winter gear. *'' '' - Bobbie Fletcher's colors resemble the ones of . *'' '' - The Russian Dance segment is used as the title card music. Errors *One of Bobbie Fletcher's eyelashes is disconnected from her eyes in one shot. *Due to frogs being cold blooded, realistically, Hops would have died being in the snow. **Judging by some other common fallacies in cartoons/other episodes, this was likely intentional for story purposes. *In the end credits, Flip's voice actor, John DiMaggio, is misspelled as John DeMaggio, making this the third time this mistake has happened. The first two instances were in the end credits for "A Tattler's Tale" and "Snow Bored". *Kids-eat-free coupons usually have a twelve and under age limit. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn would have been too old for it. Running Gags *Lana encouraging her siblings to eat more burgers in hope of finding the winning wrapper. *Flip wanting to win the wrapper. *Lana taking back the kids-eat-free coupon. *Lana not wanting to give up. es:Nieve en la Salida fr:L'emballage gagnant id:Snow Way Out tl:Snow Way Out